Lover's Flu
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: It's flu season in London and Tonks and Remus have contracted a very "magical" strand which is bringing them closer together; literally. It's cold outside, but at Number 12 things are getting a little steamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter 1**

_A malady Preys on my heart that med'cine cannot reach. __Maturin__  
_

Tonks' cough strangled her with a combination of spittle and green flem accompanied by a sneeze that would blow the leaves off the tree if it was not already winter. Brow heated and body freezing, her feet carried her not to her own flat, but to Number 12 Grimmald Place. Even she was a bit surprised when looking up she saw the black door and silver gargoyle door knocker, but when you're sick, there's nothing so comforting as being home.

She quietly opened the door and carefully sidestepping the umbrella rack, walked into the parlor where a large fire cracked and the smell of beef stew wafted succulently from the kitchen. Collapsing on the sofa, she pulled a dusty afghan up to her chin, sneezed again and allowed her aching muscles to relax. It was after all, meeting weekend and Tonks smiled slightly in the knowledge that Molly would come walking in any moment and caudle her with hot toddies and a large dose of sympathy.

"Nymphadora? You're napping." A quiet masculine voice responded.

Opening her eyes just a bit, "I'm a bit off colour." Her reply came out a little more whiny than usual, but she didn't care. "Where's Molly?"

Remus approached closer, his pale blue eyes roving over her blanket covered form. "They're not coming in until tomorrow." Then placing a hand on her forehead, Remus stated emphatically, "You're burning up."

"And I'm freezing," Tonks shivered a bit. "Actually, I feel a bit like I might have the flu."

Remus sighed, his voice tired, "So you came here to share?"

"I came here for some sympathy, Remus," her dark eyes pleaded with the current house dweller apart from Buckbeak. "I was hoping Molly would--"

"Take care of you," he smiled just a little as he finished her statement; the head strong, feisty Tonks, looking for a little mothering. How many times had he dreamt about holding her in his arms, planting kisses in her candied hair, about tracing his hand…. He stopped himself from those thoughts and once again, suppressed his male Eros. She needed a mother, not a lover and anyway, she's already told him, if not in so many words, that she didn't want him, not in that way.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd be able to take care of myself, but I haven't felt this damn bad in a long time and mum and dad are still on holiday in Spain." Her heart raced, as she reached out for his hand and asked, "Will you take care of me?" And offered her best sweet smile.

After the fiasco in the garden this summer, she though he might never speak to her again and their relationship had been on edge for several months, but slowly they had begun talking again, sharing tea and time in the garden. Being around Remus could feel like being with her best mate or it could be as uneasy as being with a stranger; perhaps, that's why she was drawn to him, because he was so damn hard to understand and yet, never had she met a man that need so much understanding. Often, his quiet, unapproachable coldness left Tonks feeling confused and empty.

He took her hand, "Of course." For a moment, his eyes opened to her, the wounded beauty of his soul expressed in every shattered blue sliver of his iris and just as suddenly he closed himself off. Looking into the fire, he continued, "Let's start with some tea."

Then turning, he started for the kitchen, then tugging her, "Ummm, Tonks. You'll need to let go of my hand."

Looking very confused, "Wotcher, I'm not holding your hand, you're holding mine."

"No, I'm not." His face was dead serious.

"Oh shit."

Two hours later, still hand- in- hand, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, dusty with floo powder spoke with a stubby, auburn haired mediwizard at St. Mungo's.

"And then, he took my hand and we haven't been able to pull apart since. Remus even tried a few spells and… _achew!_ Nothing!" Tonks exclaimed, interrupted only by a sneeze to which Remus quickly took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed her. Looking at him with water red eyes, she murmured, "Thank you."

"You're the fourth case I've seen this week." The man looked over the top of his glasses at Tonks' red nose, "The Betoriallis virus. Give it about 48 hours, plenty of bed rest and it will pass."

Remus looked at Tonks, who shrugged in response.

"I'm sorry sir, but how do we detach ourselves?" Lupin asked raising their conjoined hands.

"You have the Betoriallis virus."

The two looked at him expectantly.

"Lover's Flu."

"What?" Remus asked, his voice suddenly edgy.

"Lover's Flu is its nickname because the virus can only travel from its host, our sick little lassie here, to you sir, the recipient, if there's sexual attraction—we don't know why, but the virus senses that. So it's only shared between lovers; very common that you caught it from your wife."

Tonks looked at Lupin, whose face was slowly reddening, "Nymphadora is not my wife."

The mediwizard adjusted his glasses, and hurriedly flipped through the medical chart again. "Ahhh…" Then smiling broadly, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to give you such a shocker, but like I said, it will pass in about 48 hours."

"But-" Tonks protested.

"The symptoms of the virus, the aching bones, the hot head and sneezing, that should all dissipate by tonight; however, certain skin to skin contact is not to be advised. The virus attacks three areas: the palms, the lips and the genitals."

It was Tonks turn to blush.

"So you don't want to kiss or have intercourse; otherwise, you two will really have something to blush about. Try traveling by floo with your…Well," the stout little wizard laughed, "No need to go into detail; I'm sure you can imagine!"

Lupin and Tonks sat silent, not looking at one another, not speaking. The mediwizard stood, "Plenty of rest and fluids and call in on Sunday if you haven't detached by then."

Then he left.

Tonks head dropped into her left, free hand. "Oh Remus, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sick. I just wanted, Molly and--"

"This isn't your fault, Nymphadora. You heard what he said." His voice was tight, "The receipt has to..to.." he stuttered, unable to say what he really wanted to out of fear, "be willing."

Tonks bit her lip, then quietly adding, "I didn't know you felt that way."

Lupin turned his face away from her gaze, his voice stern, "Let's not discuss this now. Tomorrow morning The Order will be arriving at Grimmald Place and well," finally turning back to her, "Then we'll have some real explaining to do."

* * *

Author's note:

_So should this little story continue? Please let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter 2**

_I've just learned about his illness. Let's hope it's nothing trivial. Byron_

"Come, let's have a cup of tea." It was the first thing Lupin had said since leaving St. Mungo's and their mutually awkward consultation on Lover's Flu. With a slight tug, Tonks obligingly followed him into the kitchen and around as he warmed a kettle.

"Here, I'll hold the cups." As he poured out the steaming tea with his free, right hand, Tonks held the cups in place with her left.

"Thank you," Remus offered softly.

"Cooperation. I figure we'll have to do a lot of this over the next few days." Sipping the steaming tea, she instantly felt comforted.

Remus looked at the young woman with the bright pink hair and heart shaped face. Fate could be worse, he smiled slightly, "I suppose we'll put new meaning in the phrase, lend helping hand."

Tonks choked on her tea with laughter, eyes bright, "Oh Remus, that was an awful joke!"

The wall was coming down, he replied sincerely, "It made you smile."

"I suppose." She blushed and looked away, "So where's that beef stew?"

They both sat down to a steaming bowl of potato and steak stew and Tonks began a clumsy attempt to feed herself with her left hand which lead to a lot of slurping.

"Are you trying to inhale your stew?" Remus asked, a bit irritated and then added, "Not to be course Tonks, but please remember, whatever goes must come out."

"Dooley noted." She hadn't thought about that, perhaps she should slow down. Then taking out her wand, she charmed her spoon to feed her.

Remus watched in wonder as Tonks morphed her pink spiky hair shoulder length black and continued to eat feed herself with a charmed spoon while simultaneously humming a popular Weird Sister's tune.

Tonks suddenly realized that she was being watched, "What?"

"You never cease to amaze me," Remus replied, stilled by the effect of her now Sirius- like black hair.

She smiled broadly, "You mean the spoon? Well, I was always brilliant at charms."

Lupin looked back to his stew, "I meant your hair. I've always found your ability to change your appearance at will… fascinating. "

"Really? Fascinating?" She laughed, "I suppose it is, but I've been able to do it for so long, that it seems so normal. Of course, I have to make a conscious effort to remember that it's not, otherwise well, you know, some people find it offensive."

"Bugger, _some_ people." Remus answered quickly.

Tonks heart grew light at his words, "That's exactly how I feel."

After a light dinner, the pair ended up back in the parlor. Remus with a book of essays on goblins and Nymphadora, still feeling rather unwell, decided she might just lay down and rest. Of course, this all sounded much easier than it actually was.

"If I lay down, then my head will be in your lap." Tonks pointed out abruptly.

Remus put down his book on the arm of the sofa. "Can't you lay the opposite way?"

"We won't reach," she raised their hands in demonstration.

"Remus, I'm so exhausted from all this coughing and sneezing. Please just take off your shoes and lay your legs out here. Then I'll be able to lie out straight besides you, head in lap of course."

Tonks thought Remus looked a bit distraught at her suggestion.

"Just pretend I'm Crookshanks, except of course, I don't purr or leave hairballs."

"Alright," Lupin agreed hesitantly, and magically unlacing his scuffed oxfords, lounged out his long legs across the sofa. Tonks, pulled up besides him, and placing a patched throw pillow of her groin, laid down and rested her head on the pillow.

Naturally, Tonks brought both her hands to chest as she curled up in a semi fetal position. This action, in turn brought Lupin's joined left hand curling around Tonk's body, somewhat pulling her against his chest.

The effect her warm womanly body had on him was certainly not cat-like. Thank goodness the throw pillow had been added for her comfort, because although he could somewhat control his thoughts regarding her legs tangled against his, he could not very well control his male reaction. He should be telling her this wasn't going to work out, but instead his selfish side urged him to pull her closer and in the midst of his guilt, he found a deep pleasure in holding her so tightly. For an instant he thought her body was warm and sweet and comforting, almost like chocolate.

His breathing hitched as he felt her womanly curves stretch and adjust to his rigid male angles. "Is this okay?" Tonks asked, voice breathy as she realized this position was more intimate than she intended.

"Of course," Remus answered politely and she could hear him again shifting the pages in his book.

Tonks closed her eyes and snuggled her body a deeper into the sofa, secretly enjoying the feel of his long, lean muscular male body pressed against her small frame. Perhaps the mediwizard was wrong. Perhaps it wasn't the recipient that needed to feel sexual attraction, but instead the host. And she was certainly feeling it!

Already her heart was beating a bit faster, her nether regions warming. She wanted nothing more than to roll atop of Remus's calm exterior and snog him silly. _Down, Tonks_, she reminded herself. _He's just your friend, he doesn't see you that way and it would be wrong of you to manipulate this situation and take advantage of his friendship._ Squeezing her eyes tight, she tried to shut down her desire and to shut out her heart.

* * *

Author's note:

_Thanks for the support, I'll soldier on then._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter 3**

_Most of the time we think we're sick, it's all in the mind. Thomas Wolfe_

"Tonks, Tonks…Nympahdora…"

It was only a whisper, "Remus?" Her sleep fogged eyes turned to look at the man whose body had become her pillow. She rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, late," he replied gently lifting her upward, her conjoined arm crossed against her body.

She sighed, still sick with sleep, "Where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

Pressing her face against his shoulder she murmured, "Yes, take me to bed."

It was his turn for heart ache.

* * *

The next morning a dull, blue sun filled the window. Tonks's eyes fluttered opened, and she smiled as she watched little white and blue snowflakes dance in the swirling winter wind. Turning to her bed mate, with the delight of a child, "Remus, it's snowing!" 

Remus muttered something incoherently and then rolled towards her. Tonks, now wide awake realized how silly Lupin looked partly covered by the duvet and still dressed in his waistcoat and trousers. Of course, she still had on her work clothes, black slacks and a pink turtleneck sweater. Her body, no longer heated and sweat covered ached for a bath and a morning …

"Oh no." Tonks felt an uneasy pressure in her abdomen.

Lupin nuzzled her shoulder, "Hmmm?"

"Remus, I have to wee."

Shaken awake by this new reality, he drew back suddenly, "What?" He asked again, rubbing his stubbled face.

"Time to get up, I've got to go to the loo."

"Alight." Somehow he managed to pull his tired bones out of the very warm bed and away from the sweet, Tonks scented sheets and follow his female lead.

After performing a warming spell on the bedroom, Tonks when inside the small attached bathroom, cracked the door and had Remus face the other way. After a good minute, "Well?" Remus asked.

"I just can't do this with your hand in here."

"No choice on that I'm afraid."

"Hold on." The sound of running water in the sink was then accompanied by a light tinkling and a flush. "Let me wash my hand."

A very satisfied Tonks emerged from the bathroom, a wide grin, "Your turn."

Unlike Tonks, Remus was a bit more relax; however, upon closing the door, he did jest, "No peeping."

Tonks rolled her eyes. After those necessities were taken care of, Tonks dropped the bombshell, "Remus, I need a bath."

"I'm not sure we'll both fit in the tub," he had meant it as a joke, but he immediately felt embarrassed as he said it.

Tonks was a bit shocked. Lupin hadn't been this carefree with her since the summer, maybe this flu was a gift in disguise. "Unfortunately, Remus, you're not invited," then smiling mischievously, "At least not this morning."

Remus flushed as Tonks turned away to fill the tub.

Then sitting on the edge of the porcelain, claw-foot, Remus asked, trying to sound a nonchalant as possible, "And what prey tell do you want me to do while your soaking up bubbles?"

"Well, certainly not sit there and watch."

"Tonks." Remus replied shaking his head.

"How 'bout a temporary blinding spell."

"Absolutely not. I'm already a werewolf, at least leave me some pleasure in life."

Nymphadora suspected that comment held more truth than Remus could ever admit. "Okay, we can handle it this way. Let's just put your tie around your eyes for a blindfold and then I'm going to apparate my clothes off my body."

Lupin gulped and hoped the sound wasn't audible. Immediately he began loosening his tie. "This is so wrong," he mumbled.

"Why? I trust you," Tonks shrugged as she began to help him unknot his badly worn navy tie.

"I know." He replied sullenly.

Tonks sighed and stopped his fidgeting free, hand, "Remus, do you want to talk about this?" Then she lifted their conjoined hands into view.

He looked at her deeply and she knew he wanted to talk about it. The unfortunate situation was that Remus Lupin was a man entirely in control except of course for that whole werewolf problem and (Tonks suspected) when it came to matters of the heart.

Lupin suddenly looked away, thinking, breathing hurried.

Tonks raised her free hand, and quickly stroked his chin, "Hey, we don't have to talk about it, but there's going to be questions today and I don't want to say the wrong thing." She smiled slightly, his blue eyes resting sympathetically on her. "I'm very good at saying the wrong thing at the right time."

Pale eyes, burning into her, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Nymphadora. You never do."

It was her turn to blush, "Maybe not."

Tugging on his tie, "Come on, help me get this damn thing on so I can't hear the sirens."

"Really, a siren? Am I that gorgeous."

"Well they are suppose to lead a man to their deaths, and Tonks, you'll certainly be the death of me."

With that sarcastic quip, she snapped the tie tightly around his head.

"Sit," she guided him to the edge of the tub. He heard multiple pops.

"Do you need any help? I'm excellent with a rubber duck."

Tonks laughed heartily and Remus received a flick of soapy water. "Remus Lupin, you've such a dirty mouth! You're lucky if I don't pull you in here and wash it out."

Lupin sighed, an easy smile spreading across his lips, "Okay."

Soon Tonks was out of the tub, completely dried, redressed and all without a peep from the man at her side.

"I suppose I should take advantage of a bath before the house is teeming with people." He said morosely as he flipped on the hot water knob and began refilling the tub.

"Why don't you just put in some bubbles, so I won't have to wear this silly thing," Tonks said, holding up his decrepit tie.

Lupin turned to her in silence.

"Come on Remus, waist down you'll be completely covered." She protested.

"This is ridiculous." Remus replied shaking his head.

"I'll wash your back."

Again, Remus-look-of-silence; Tonks just stared back, daring him to say yes.

Finally, against his better judgment, he replied quietly, "Is that a promise?"

Raising her left hand, her nose twitched and she stated, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lupin turned back to the tub and murmured, "Yes, I was afraid of that."

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Author smiles and hopes readers are using their imaginations._


	4. Chapter 4

**Lover's Flu**  
All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Author's Note:** This story has been rated R for upcoming sexual content. If you are not old enough to read R rated stories, please don't continue reading this story. Apologies for the change, but sometimes the characters have a mind of their own!

**Chapter 4**

_Why should ye be stricken any more? ye will revolt more and more: the whole head is sick, and the whole heart faint. Bible_

Then tapping the tub with his wand, bubbles started to foam about the spicket. When the claw foot looked near to over flowing , Remus turned off the water knobs and looked back to Tonks, "Alright, Ms. Tonks. Eyes closed."

Nymphadora squeezed her eyes shut and started humming, "Duh da da da duh. Bumba, bumba-"

Remus, who had only taken off his pocket watch at this point, turned to the petite witch attached to his left hand, "Thank you, but this is not a strip tease."

Tonks laughed, "Oh okay. I just thought you might need some inspirational music."

He smiled, although she couldn't see it, "Thanks for your concern, but I prefer to get naked in silence."

"Fine, be a bore," she added crossing her legs and looking defeated.

A few pops sounded and then the fine little cracklings of someone wading into a bubbled tub. "This is heaven," sighed Remus, as the steam waters absorbed his tired muscles.

"Are you decent?"

"I was never decent, but go ahead, open your eyes," Lupin responded, sinking deeper into the bubbly hot waters.

Tonks turned to look upon a naked Remus. Okay, so he's only naked from the chest up, but it's a very nice chest, a very nice naked! His physique was that of a distance runner; thin with sinewy muscles that made his arms appear longer than usual. Most suprising was the covering of light brown hair that spread the length of his chest and one could only imagine where else.

Tonks turned quickly away, cheeks flaming, I_ really shouldn't be thinking of him this way_. However, curiosity was getting the better of her and Remus was lounging back with his eyes closed to her private study. This time as she looked on him, the scars of his full moon activities became more apparent. Little cuts crisscrossed beneath the silky hairs, a set of four claw marks ran the length of his ribs and most notably, there were red, ridges of teeth marks seared into his right shoulder.

Leaning closer for a better look, she nearly fell into the tub, "Whoa!" Luckily, she pulled herself back upright at the last moment.

Lupin braced his free hand against her back, aiding in her recovery. "Nymphadora, careful!" His reprimanding voice was more biting than he had intended.

"Sorry! I better bugger off the edge of the tub. Too slippery." Tonks answered very embarrassed as she apparated a small stool to the side of the claw foot.

"It's alright," Remus answered quietly, not wanting to imagine what would have happened if she had actually fell in. Taking up the bar of soap and a clean wash cloth, he began scrubbing his face, arms, legs and then dipped his head beneath the waters, running the bar of lemon grass soap through his brown- grey hair. Upon reemerging from the waters, he happily announced, "I think that should do it."

Tonks felt her heart race a bit as she reminded, "I thought we had a deal? Hand over the cloth."

Well, she certainly hadn't forgotten or blown off the idea as Remus had hoped she would. Certainly, bathing a naked man crossed the invisible lines of a male/ female friendship. Suddenly, his mind raced with new thoughts: Had he been wrong about this summer? But she was repulsed by his kiss, wasn't she? She had cried. No, not cried-- wailed! He had no real experience with the impermeable female mind and his male mind clouded with confusion.

"Come on, hand over the soap, too."

Reluctantly, he handed her the wet cloth and soap.

"Lean forward," Tonks commanded.

He did so willingly, spreading bubbles with him to ensure some shred of dignity. As the cloth touched his skin, he inhaled a short, suprised breath. My god, she's bathing me! He didn't know if he should be horrified or aroused. His body and his mind seemed to be at odds.

The soapy cloth, guided by a firm hand circulated across his shoulder blades, and down the length of his spine. Plunged in the water again, bringing warm trickles across his shoulders and arms, up the back of his neck and then behind his ears.

The cloth then rested on his right shoulder, "Is this where you were bitten," asked a timid voice.

"Yes," he replied, thankful he couldn't see her reaction.

"Can I touch it?"

He was silent for a moment. Then finally, with hesitation Lupin replied, "If you want."

He could feel small, delicate fingers tracing his old wound. Closing his eyes, he focused on steadying his breathing. Then, a curtain on silky hair fell against his wet back and her voice was suddenly closer, suddenly softer.

The fingers pulled and massaged his skin simultaneously. "It's almost as if you can see the individual teeth marks."

"I've often thought that myself," he relaxed as her fingers continued to kneed his shoulder.

"It's a miracle you surveyed." He turned to look at her, somehow already knowing that she would be smiling and she continued, "I guess that makes me pretty lucky."

He raised an eyebrow, feeling more himself, knowing that this beautiful female attached to his side was comfortable touching his damaged skin. "You lucky?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you'd bitten the dust, I'd never known you." Fingers becoming light, stroking between his shoulder and his clavicle, tickling a patch of light hair, "And if you hadn't been bit, well, then I wouldn't have an excuse to be touching you like this now."

Her voice was humorous, but her eyes conveyed one emotion-- desire. He laid his right hand, over the back of her fingers, his chest was heaving, and there was no way that he could hide his timidity or his reaction to her touch. "Nymphadora."

They're lips were so close, that he could feel her warm, sweet breath. Her curtain of black hair seemed to block out the world around them, pulling them closer in a theater all their own. Tonks' eyelids flutter closed, and Remus on the verge of kissing her, knotted his forehead with frustration then turned away, whispering, "We can't."

When suddenly, his right hand was lifted to her lips, eyes still closed, the young witch brushed his fingertips with a light kiss. Remus turned back in time to see her dark eyes open, her irises pooled black as she placed the tip of his index finger between swollen lips and sucked. The erotic effect made Remus gasp aloud.

Reality came crashing back all too suddenly when a motherly female voice called out from the bedroom, "Remus?! Are you up?"

Apparently,Tonks was suprised too because she fell off her little stool with a loud thump.

Lupin, eyes wide, still in shock from their intimate encounter managed to find his voice, "Molly, I've just gotten in the bath."

"Oh, alright. Well, come on down for breakfast when you're done, dear." A pause, "Is Tonks here?"

Remus looked at his blushing counterpart, who whispered urgently, "She's found my knapsack!"

"Not that I know of," Remus replied loudly, he was damn good at spinning a convincing tale. "She came by for dinner last night, left her bag in the parlor I think."

"She'll find it this evening I suppose. I'll leave you to your own now." They both sighed with relief as the bedroom door sounded shut.

Tonks bit her lip, then smiled, "You're starting to prune in there."

He looked at the finger tips that had so recently been against her lips. They were getting a bit wrinkled, " Well, no time to meet fate like the present."

Tonks leaned against the side of the tub smiling like a cat in cream. "Yes, time to bounce on out of that tub. Towel?"

"Turn around and eyes closed!" Lupin chided. "It's evil to even consider watching a man emerge from a cold tub."

Tonks laughed and dutifully turned around. "Remus, I think I'm beginning to enjoy our attachment."

Stepping from the waters, and toweling off his wet skin, he made notice of his own swollen anatomy, before quickly knotting the towel around his waist. "You know, I think I am, too, Ms. Tonks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter 5**

_Sickness is a belief, to be annihilated by the divine Mind. Eddy  
_

Putting on a clean pair of woolen brown trousers and a clean but fraying white oxford shirt, Remus, buckled his belt and reached for a wooly gray jumper, announcing, "Ready."

Tonks turned around and tisked, "No, I'm afraid this won't do." Hand on hip, "Not if we're going out in public. How about-"… Lifting her wand she tapped, the sweater and it slowly melded from gray to a very bright pink.

"No, absolutely not!" Remus's face conveyed the expression of a man being eaten by a giant snake. "Turn it back, now!"

Tonks laughed, "I'm just teasing you, Remus." Then flicking her wand again, the pink receded to a dark, rich hunter green. "To match your eyes," she informed him.

Brow knotted, "My eyes are blue."

"Blue with flecks of emerald green," Tonks replied with authority; her voice then turning distant, "Kind of like a winter sea at storm."

Remus just looked at her with bewilderment. _When had Nymphadora Tonks taken time to look that closely into his eyes?_ Finally, breaking the silence by changing the subject, (avoidance was always a good tactic in these awkward situations), "Guess it's time to face Molly."

The tension in the room broke as they began walking from the room, "You know there will be assumptions, Remus."

"There's always assumptions where I'm concerned," his tone somewhat bitter.

A small hand rubbed his conjoined arm, "Not with me." Tonks said softly, then placed her cheek against his shoulder.

She looked and sounded so believable. With a sad heart, he just didn't know if he was still able to believe.

* * *

The swinging door to the kitchen was shut.

"Follow my lead, alright?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, fearless one," Tonks smirked.

Remus sighed, and continued, "Stay back, until I bring your in."

"Remus this is Molly we're dealing with not a Malfoy."

Taking her small shoulder in his freehand, "I know Tonks, and since I have to use the word 'lover' in reference to our situation—this could be worse."

Giggling softly, black eyes laughing, "Let's get this over with."

Remus entered the kitchen, his left hand behind him, Tonks on the other side of the door.

"Oh good morning, Remus! Come on in and help yourself to a plate. The sausages will be done any minute."

Remus didn't move a muscle, "Molly, there's some thing I need to tell you."

The plump, red head witch spied the younger wizard suspiciously. "Alright," she replied slowly, mothering instinct warned in her voice.

"Tonks spent the night here last night in my bed."

Molly gasped.

"But it's not what you think," his voice was cautious. "Come on in, Nymphadora."

Tonks entered furiously blushing, but remained quiet.

"You see, we're stuck together," Remus raised their conjoined hands, "Betoriallis virus."

Molly pinched your brows, "You mean, this is an illness, not a cure."

"Molly, it can feel like a curse to be stuck to Remus," Tonks replied, not looking at her male counterpart, "but we assure you it was accidental. We went to St. Mungo's and were diagnosed."

At that moment Arthur Weasley entered through the garden door, "My goodness, did you say Betoriallis virus?"

"Yes!" Molly covered her mouth, "Oh dear, is it permanent?"

Lupin leaned against the counter, trying to act casual, "The mediwizard said we should detach by tomorrow."

"Betoriallis virus..." Arthur said again as if he couldn't place that. "I think that was going around when I was Hogwarts." He stroked his chin. "Yes, Betoriallis virus," eyes brightening, "Lover's Flu!"

"Lover's flu?!" Molly asked in awe, turning back to attached couple, "but I thought you could only get that if…if…"

Tonks and Remus mutually stiffened as the accusation was as good as made. Then, as if realization and sympathy struck the older couple, Arthur chimed in, "Well, that's really none of our business now, Molly."

Molly quickly turned back to her sizzling sausages, her voice oddly cheery, "None of our business."

"Here, you two have a set and let me get the tea this morning, Lupin."

They quietly slipped into the kitchen table. What was there to say when your friends were assuming the worst about your character?

Tonks didn't really care if the whole Order thought that she and Lupin had caught the virus from shagging silly, but the distraught look on Remus's face made her feel sorry for him. After all, he was always doing things right. For a werewolf without money and or job, character was everything.

"Molly," Tonks began very steadily, "I think you and Arthur are misjudging how the Remus and I contracted the virus."

"Oh," Molly kept her back to the pair.

Remus gave her a warning shot, but she continued anyway. "I felt horrible after work yesterday and came here thinking you'd be here to mother me."

Molly turned around instantly, "Poor dear, we forgot to tell you we were running late."

Tonks smiled sympathetically, "That left Remus to be my nurse mate. We were going along peachy, me on the sofa coughing up my lungs, and Remus feeding me with hot lemon tea. Then, I reached out my hand for his to offer my thanks and pop; we were stuck."

Arthur began to set out the mismatched breakfast china, voice sincerely concerned, "But I thought lover's flu could only be contracted by… lovers."

Tonks was never surprised at Arthur's scientific mind, always questioning, regardless of the embarrassment it might cause. "Lover's in the old-fashion use of the word. The mediwizard said that the virus senses attraction, no physical contact needs be made." Then smiling, "Other than holding hands."

Molly and Arthur were as intrigued as Lupin. Except that Lupin was very afraid of where this tale was going.

"Anyway, I guess there's no hiding this from you now that we're stuck together and of course, now that Remus knows." Tonks smiled at Lupin and he smiled back with complete puzzlement. "For the past year, I've had this little crush on Remus."

Remus's eyes widened.

"Apparently, the virus sensed that and well, instant superglue! On the plus side, the cough and runny nose went away." Tonks added, trying to sound positive.

Remus quickly contribute in his sincere York lilt, "On the plus side, the virus gave me a very nice surprise that I might otherwise have let slipped by unrequited."

At this point, they were staring deeply into one another's eyes; lost in a world of illusions and possibilities. Could it be that the harsh world was slipping away and the weightlessness of love was slipping in?

"Well, congratulations Remus." Arthur laughed, revealing his relief in learning that Lupin and Tonks hadn't been involved in some tawdry affair, "Seems that we shouldn't feel so sorry for you two after all."

"Oh dear," Molly squeezed Tonks to her chest, a bit teary, "That's such a sweet story! You and Remus, I'd always hoped, but never dreamed it would actually happen."

"Thank you for your support, except we still have one major problem," Tonks continued, "The meeting tonight. We don't want the Order members jumping to the wrong conclusions."

"You mean, you don't want everyone thinking that you and Lupin had a quick bang and you got your just desserts?" It was the voice of Bill Weasely, he flashed a handsome grin, "Yes, I've heard it all; been listening from the door. And for goodness sakes, Tonks, this is Remus Lupin we're talking about; not Don Juan."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Bill. I think what Nymphadora was getting at, is that we don't want to spend the entire meeting being the center of gossip or being prodded by every witch and wizard with questions of… of a personal nature." Remus inclined his head towards Tonks, "It's one thing to share your personal antic dotes with friends, very different with an entire room full of people."

Arthur quickly picked up on Lupin's meaning, "Of course, you want your relationship to remain a private matter, that's to be respected."

Bill pulled up a chair, a made hard study of Lupin and Tonks, "No offense Remus, but I think there will always be speculation and discussion where a werewolf is concerned."

"Bill!" Molly chided.

"No," Remus held up his hand, "He's being honest, Molly."

"But, I have an idea." Bill said, stroking his chin, exactly like his father, "It's very simple, and perhaps not the best resolution, but certainly better than the two of you hiding in the broom closet."

Lupin looked at Tonks for approval, "Well?"

She sighed, "Go ahead, Bill; enlighten us."

* * *

"Well, that was an excellent story, Tonks." Remus said, voice low as the pair privately entered the parlor after hearing Bill's plan and eating a load of sausages.

_Is that what he thinks my feelings are? A story? _Tonks felt incredulous and then anger relented to regret, as she thought about the embarrassment she'd caused him summer. Swallowing her true feelings, she replied with a dry, "Thank you."

_See, you're just a friend to her Lupin. Whatever happened in the bath was a tease; that's her way, a friendly flirtation. The lines to Molly and Arthur, just an invention to spare yourself embarrassment. _Remus pushed away his inner monologue and mused aloud, "So how should we spend our remaining private hours?"

"I'd like to go home and put on some fresh clothes before the paparazzi arrive." She was doing her best to muster a happy voice, but at the same time wanted to shout out, _Remus I love you._ Pausing, she rubbed her forehead, _Dear Merlin, maybe the virus has gone to my brain!_

He paused, blue green eyes dappled by winter sunlight through a cloudy window. _Has he ever been more beautiful? A fallen angel, a dove with a damaged wing… _Tonks winced as Remus continued with her charade, "Should we take your limousine or mine?"

Tonks sighed, hating her cowardice. This was going to be a very long 24 hours.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for all the reviews. Chelles and Queriusole, your reviews and insights are especially cherished. To answer the R rating delima—please don't expect anything to raunchy from this story. Sometimes the most innocent intimacies are the most erotic._


	6. Chapter 6

**Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter 6**

_I've that within for which there are no plasters. Garrick  
_

_

* * *

Flashback: The garden, three days after the death of Sirius Black _

"_You shouldn't drink alone," Tonks said quietly from the hedge row watching a very disheveled Remus Lupin pour himself another drink with a shaking hand._

_He didn't look up, but answered dryly, "Go away."_

_Tonks entered the quiet opening which was covertly nestled between a holly hedge and a row of white roses. Sitting down beside her friend on an ancient stone bench, "I'm afraid I'm a bad habit."_

_There was a long silence as she listened to the sounds of night—crickets chirping, wind rustling in the leaves, muggle cars rolling by in the distance of Number 12. There was another sound, something she'd rarely heard from Remus; the sound of a man in anguish. A strange syncopation of heavy breathing and the clicking of a whiskey bottle against crystal, but there were no tears, there was no weeping. Tonks wondered if he ever cried for Sirius. _

_Remus looked up from his scotch, eyes bloodshot, "Why are you here?"_

_Tonks wrung her hands, "To comfort you."_

_As soon as she said it, she knew it was a lie. She was in no state to comfort anyone. Her emotions swung wildly between fits of fierce anger and tears of wailing grief and regret. Even the smallest confused emotion brought on bursts of storm cloud tears. No, the real reason she was here was completely opposite. She needed comfort and for reasons she couldn't explain to herself, she needed Remus._

_His voice was hardened with sarcasm, "What would you know about comforting a man?" Then chucking bitterly, "Oh wait, I'm a werewolf."_

"_Remus!" Tonks exclaimed, grabbing his forearms and causing him to drop his glass to ground._

_His eyes were black with the madness of mourning, "What Tonks? What do you want me to do?! Hold you like I held Harry? Tell you everything is going to be okay? Well it isn't!" His voice caught in his throat, "It isn't going to be bloody okay." Tears welling in his eyes, "I've watched them die. Murdered, all dead and murdered, but me! Why? For Christ's sake, why?"_

_The tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks, and Tonks' hands swiftly moved from his arms to his sides, embracing him in a ferocious hold. Then suddenly, he was kissing her. Soft at first, then hard and deep; lips violently crushing against her lips, the salty taste of his tears on her tongue mingled with the sweet twinge of liquor._

_Pulling back, a hot whisper against her ear, "I love you, Nymphadora." His hand pulling, knotting through her hair, breathing harsh and fast, "Stay with me… Make love to me."_

_That's when she felt herself break. It was as if a giant bolt of electricity cracked through her heart and ripped ever last stitch of sanity from her mind. Metaphorically, she had let go of the edge of reason and she was falling; fast and furiously falling. It began as a few staccato sobs then burst suddenly into a body wrenching wail._

_Remus pulled back, shocked and fearful._

"_Tonks?" It was Bill standing by the hedge row. He looked straight at Remus as he headed for the sobbing girl; then eyeing the bottle of scotch, "What's going on?"_

_Lupin stood in silence and looked at the handsome man, comforting the crying Tonks in his arms. _

"_Remus?" Bill asked again, awaiting an answer, but there was no answer._

_Turning his back, he walked away into the darkness. The next morning Nymphadora received a note written in a very small, concise handwriting, which read:_

"_Dear Tonks,_

_I am sorry to have upset you last night. Drink leads one to say things they soon regret. Please forgive my words and my actions._

_Remus" _

_

* * *

_

Going to Tonks' flat proved to be quite an adventure due to as Tonks said later, "The good weather."

To Remus, snowy meadows were only nice when viewed from heated parlor windows. However, when he was with Nymphadora Tonks, everything felt warmer and more colourful, even white snow.

They had a nice walk through Hyde Park, which lead to a flyer that touted, "Madame Tussuard's Wax Museum." Of course, they had to go. Next came lunch at Harrod's; they couldn't very well eat at the Leaky Caldron attached hand in hand, could they? That was followed by a very snowy tour of London Tour because Tonks had never seen it in the snow and it would be so beautiful! Remus reminded her that the tower had been a dungeon, but that didn't dull her enthusiasm.

Finally, around five in the afternoon, they arrived at her small studio flat.

"I'm so ready to be out of these filthy work togs!"

Remus laughed, "Well, we certainly came the most direct path back to your home."

Tonks gave Lupin a playful smack, "You had a good time today, admit it."

His whole heart smiled, "I had a wonderful day with you." The most important part of his statement was contained in the last two words.

Tonks milled around the small flat collecting things here and there and Remus obediently followed. Not that he had that much choice. She did spare him the blindfold this time as she quickly disapparated her old garments and apparated back in to clean ones.

"Ahhh…This feels so good. I feel like a woman again. Not a Ministry slave."

Remus's eyes widened as he took in her polished appearance of dark jeans coupled with a black sweater, purple velvet jacket and silver stiletto earrings.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked befuddled.

"Ha, ha, Remus. Can't a girl dress up nice once in a while?"

"You look very nice and very… mature."

Tonks smiled at herself in the mirror as she fumbled with her make up bag. "Thank you. I call this look Posh Tonks."

She could hear Remus snicker from behind.

"I think it looks more appropriate if I dress my age when I'm with you. It makes us look less May- December than if I were to wear jeans and a tee."

"Do we look that odd together?" He asked lightly, ego slightly bruised.

They were standing in front of a bedside mirror prompting Tonks to take a step back and look at their portrait in the silver glass. _Actually, we're very handsome together_, she thought. But after a momentarily consideration, she replied, "I think we're quite handsome for a two headed monster."

His expression lightened at her joke, "Here, let me do that."

Tonks had begun to struggle with brushing her hair with her left hand. Being that she was right handed and that hand was indisposed, many of her normal routines had become vastly complicated. Remus took the hair brush from her and stepping directly behind her, began to stroke her raven like hair.

"Thank you," she whispered as the brush tingled against her scalp and the intimacy of the situation began to take hold.

"Why did you change your hair yesterday?" Remus asked quietly as he pulled the brush through the tangled locks.

"Just needed a change," Tonks replied, looking at her shoes and then adding quietly, "No, that's not true. I changed it for you. I don't think you like wild colors and silly cuts."

Remus paused momentarily from his grooming of her and they looked at one another in the mirror, then looking away, Remus added, "Don't ever change yourself for me."

Tonks didn't reply.

"Did you hear me, Nymphadora?" He asked, still stroking her hair.

"Yes, I heard you."

"I like you every way that you are," then dipping his head, lips alighted for a mere second upon her dark crown.

Tonks turned upon her heel, unable to contain her reaction to his gentle petting and to the complete admiration that was in his words and his lips. "Remus, about this summer--"

"Forget it, please," he asked, closing his eyes, dropping the brush to his side.

"What if I don't want to forget? Remus, you never gave me a chance to explain."

"That's the point, Tonks. You don't need to explain." The truth was he couldn't bear to hear the words of rejection. _Didn't she know her tears that night were enough?_

"Yes, I do!" Tonks exclaimed, voice panicky.

Remus stepped back, but was cornered between the bed and a very beautiful witch.

"Remus, you can't run away from. Literally!" She added, holding up their conjoined hands.

"Damn it, Tonks, I don't want to discuss it!" His voice was angry.

But somewhere deep down, Tonks felt that Remus was acting like an injured animal. It wasn't the pain he was afraid of, but rather the fear of the unknown. Pressing her hand against his heart, she waited three beats, he needed reassurance; "I love you."

Raising a cautionary hand, eyes wide, voice warning, "Don't say that."

"Why not? I've been wanting to say it all day."

His heart crushed like a deflated bellow, "Don't you see, it's just an illusion. These feelings, this idea of 'us'; it's a creation of the virus."

"The virus doesn't effect the mind," Tonks stated.

"But being together effects the heart," Remus said pleadingly. Tonks smiled, and Remus continued, "It's not real. I'm lonely, you're lonely. Suddenly we're together and it feels nice not to be alone, but that's not love."

"Then what is love?" Tonks asked, brow knotted.

Remus turned away from her burning eyes, "It's…it's…" But he couldn't answer, because he didn't know. Sitting on the bed exhausted, he rested his head in his hand, "Don't do this to me now. Don't do this to me when I can't escape. It all feels too real. Even for me," he admitted solemnly, "it feels... real."

Tonks flopped down on the bed. "Then what if it is real? What's the harm in saying it? What's the harm in acting on it?!"

"And what if we do act on it?" Merlin knew he'd had the fantasy a thousand times before, but fantasies were safe, this was dangerous. "It will feel good now, but what about the next morning when the virus goes away and we don't _have_ to be together? What about then Tonks?"

But she answered only with an exhausted sigh as she realized Remus had no clue about love and she certainly was not going to change his mind through verbal argument. No, it would take action, a certain kind of devious action. She smiled, now getting in trouble—that she did love!

Remus stood, "Come on we've got a meeting to attend."

From the bed a fallen Venus smiled upon her would be lover, "Yes, pet."

He tugged her upward, highly unamused, "I am not your pet."

Reluctantly, she stood and followed, happily whispering, "That's right, lead the way puppy."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the extraordinarily bad editing. I will try to better myself. In regards to reviews: Heather: Yes, you've got it. Swimchick1614: Palms stick to palms, lips to lips, etc. So any other combination of the two is okay. Please reference _A History of Magical Disease_ available where ever fine potions are sold. ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Author's Note:** The end of that chapter contains sexual innuendos and contact. If this offends you, please do not read this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

_Healing may not be so much about getting better, as about letting go of everything that isn't you - all of the expectations, all of the beliefs - and becoming who you are. Remen _

"Bill, I want to thank you again for doing this," Remus took the younger man's hand in a firm grip.

Bill returned an easy smile. "Hey Lupin, we're all happy for you." He sighed and shifted legs, "I'm glad Tonks finally got up the nerve to tell you about her 'crush'. I was getting a bit tired of being her sounding post. You're a great guy, but really, I've gotten sick of hearing her sing your praises every five minutes."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. Thankfully, Tonks was far behind him and in deep conversation with Molly, so he risked asking quietly, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Merlin's beard, Remus! Ever since this summer, she won't shut up about you!" He laughed, "Seriously, when I found you two in the garden after the Ministry battle, I had second thoughts about you— I'd never seen Tonks so upset and you walking away like that, very strange. After I raised some concerns, the witch wouldn't shut up about you and how it was her fault and how you were such a wonderful friend, a tortured soul, blah, blah, blah…"

Lupin felt his stomach do a flip flop. _Nymphadora really did have a crush on him! Could it be, all this time and he didn't know? But why did she cry, why did she freak out when he kissed her?_ Remus stroked his chin, _perhaps it wasn't the kiss, perhaps it was the suggestion he'd made. Was she a virgin? _He turned back to look at her and thought it unlikely. _Maybe she did like him, but was afraid of becoming physically intimate with a werewolf, afraid of his body. But she touched him so gently in the bath, she certainly wasn't afraid then. _

"—you know what I mean," Bill finished, awaiting an answer.

Lupin hadn't heard a word, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said it was rather lucky you two got stuck together with this flu. Really nothing to be embarrassed about," Bill repeated, popping the cap off a bottle of beer.

"Well, yes, I suppose. However, I consider the Order meetings to be a place for shared business matters, not personal love affairs."

Bill handed Remus a beer, "Privacy. Girls are mad about it. You tell your mate your girl friend is a great shag, which is a very good compliment I might add, then the girl finds out and well," he laughed, "there's hell to pay, you know?"

Lupin found it hard to agree on something he had little familiarity with. "Sounds like you're talking from experience."

"Yes, but that's another story. Anyway, Remus," Bill chucked and winked, "What ever you two are _doing_, that's none of my business."

"Hey, now!" Piped up a feminine voice, "What are you telling him Remus?"

He looked on the petit auror at his side; the small, colorful witch with rosy cheeks and a pink smile that had apparently romantically pined over him for the past six months. For gods' sakes, he didn't know what she saw in him, but when he looked into her eyes, he felt it. He'd been avoiding it all fall and denying it all weekend, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw _love_. _Merlin's Ghost! Could it be?!_

"I was telling Bill about those wonderful baths you give," Lupin replied, taking a risk.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled from surprise and embarrassment, "Remus!"

Bill laughed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What would Andromeda say?"

Tonks was taken off guard by Lupin's little trick. Something in him had changed, a light had switched on in his eyes, and yet, though she couldn't say what it was, the playful teasing of his voice and his smile entranced her with new possibilities. Tearing her eyes away from his, and back to Bill's laughing face, she answered, "It's certainly none of my mother's business or yours."

Then flashing another incredulous look back to Remus, she replied, "I think it's time we take our seats."

"Bill," Remus nodded and raised his beer in parting.

The oldest Weasely bowed slightly and replied, "Ready to defend your honor, sir."

Tonks and Remus sat in the back corner of the basement drinking, talking quietly and trying not to be noticed. Apparently, Molly had already informed Dumbledore of their situation, so he would not be offended by their 'hand holding' during serious discussions of Dark matters.

Slowly, the witches and wizards of the Order arrived. Lupin cast a reflection spell over himself and Tonks so that although they could be seen, no one would really take notice of them. The dark corner helped enhance the glamour. Once everyone was seated, and Dumbledore began his welcomes, Remus flicked his wand and removed the spell quietly.

"And that's all there is so say about that," Dumbledore paused, and with a silly grin on his face, announced, "Now Bill Weasely, I think you have something to share with us."

Bill stood up, "Thank you, sir. Actually, this isn't a usual Order announcement, but rather I'm speaking to you on behalf of my two friends and Order members. As you are aware it is winter and that means it's also flu season. My friends have had the unfortunate and," he paused and smiled, "fortunate opportunity to contract the Betoriallis virus… Lover's Flu."

A cacophony of whispers paired with a few giggles sounded from the small crowd. Bill continued motioning to the back of the room, "Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, have been stuck hand- in- hand."

The audience simultaneously turned back to gawk at the earlier unnoticed couple, eyes wide with wonder and speculation. Someone yelled out, "Huzzah, Lupin!"

Remus raised his hand and smiled, Tonks blushed.

"The reason I'm letting you know is two fold. One, they did not want you to think they are neglecting their duties to the Order or the seriousness of tonight's meeting; two, they don't want to be bothered by a load of foolish questions and speculations, so they ask that you please respect their privacy once tonight's meeting has concluded."

His final words prompted the audience to turn back around to the front of the room with only a few muffled whispers. "Alright, sir. I think that concludes my say. Thank you."

"Well said, Bill." Albus replied, a twinkle in his blue eyes, "Now, to the first order of business…"

Finally, the meeting came to an end and Remus and Tonks decided to stay put until everyone had left.

Bill brought over two fresh beers, "I think that went well."

"Wonderful Bill. We're very grateful," Lupin replied pleasantly.

"Thanks again for all that, I really appreciate it," Tonks stood and gave Bill a hug.

"Just glad you two finally got it together. Cheers!" He concluded and disappeared into the crowd.

A few other people came up and said hello and recounted their own stories of the Betoriallis virus; some of them much more embarrassing than Lupin and Tonks' current situation. Other members just said hello and gave a wave, a few stared, but it was rare. Really, everyone seemed to taking the new relationship between Lupin and Tonks very casually, almost like they expected it and certainly, as if it were a natural occurrence that a thirty-seven year old, quiet, polite, out of work werewolf would date a twenty- three year old, colorful, fun loving ministry auror.

The paired couple were sharing a joint laugh over tonight's stories and enjoying their cold beers, when a dark shadow slithered over their bench.

"Well, well, well…" Severus Snape smirked, "Isn't this convenient. A metamorphmangus and a werewolf."

Tonks' eyes narrowed and there was no hiding her dislike of the big bat. "What do you want Snickers?"

Remus bit his tongue, not to laugh out loud at Nymphadora's teasing.

"Why you little brat," Snape answered quickly, voice low.

"Now Severus, Nymphadora is just teasing you." Remus shot her a warning look. She was as bad as her cousin. "What can I do for you?"

"It's more like what I can do for your, Remus. You're an out of work creature with few possibilities, so I doubt there's much _you_ can do for anyone."

Remus smiled slightly, "Yes Severus, you've pointed that out before. Is this about the wolfsbane potion?"

Severus snarled. "Will you two be separated by Tuesday night or are you planning on eating Tonks for dinner?"

Always polite, Lupin replied, "Although I'm sure Ms. Tonks would make a most delicious course, we're suppose to be separated by tomorrow."

"Ooooh! But let's do try me as dessert, Remus." Tonks leaned over her friend's body, stroking his leg, "I've been told I'm quiet tasty, in more places than one." Her smile devious.

Snape grunted, "Disgusting."

"Once you've been with a woman, then let me hear your opinion," Tonks quipped.

"Alright you two." Lupin said firmly, then turning to Snape he asked calmly, "Should I come to Hogwart's around eight, Severus?"

"Yes," he answered darkly, then looking at Tonks, "but leave your trash at home." Then turning on his heel, he left.

Tonks quickly poked out her tongue at his back, "What an ass! I swear I don't know why Dumbledore turns him, he's such a dirty, rotten…" Pausing, "What are you looking at?"

Lupin smiled broadly, "You were very naughty, Tonks."

It took her a moment to remember her earlier antics, "Oh, the comments about me for dinner? Well, he started it." Then leaning her lips to his ear, she added softly, "I'm available tonight, if you're up for it." Her tongue licked his ear as she pulled away.

He was completely undone by her hot teasing and his male anatomy stiffed with desire, breathing quickened. "Do you know what you do to me," he asked quietly, craving clouding him mind.

Tonks smiled, truly innocent of her affect on the man, "No."

Remus surveyed the room, it was empty except for Mundungus Fletcher who was asleep on the front bench. "This," he took her hand and laid it on his hardened erection, need overtaking reason.

As soon as she had touched him, she pulled her hand back as if she'd touched a hot stove. Looking at him curiously, she tried to figure out what had changed. This certainly wasn't the same man who'd been in denial this afternoon. She was very aroused, and nearly for a loss at words, "Ummm.." breathing heavy, "that's very nice."

Remus reddened. _Dear gods, what had he done!_ Sometimes he acted too rashly, and he was afraid that's just what he'd done this time. "We should go," he stood and turned from her.

"Wait," Tonks hopped up, and not giving him a moment to escape, pushed him gently against the wall. Dipping her head, she kissed his neck with force, his rushing pulse, booming against her lips.

Remus closed his eyes and allowed himself the momentary ecstasy of intimacy with a beautiful woman. Maybe it was the beer, more likely Bill's affirmation of Nymphadora's feelings, but whatever the reason, her lips felt incredibly good pressed against his throat.

Tonks, realizing that Lupin wasn't pushing her away, but seemed to be enjoying their first mutual tryst, continued with her seduction. Her hand toyed at his belt, then ran down the outside leg of his woolen trousers and massaged the large, solid flesh of his desire. Remus moaned as her fingers roved up his shaft and kneaded the head, back and forth.

"Oh god," he whispered, antagonized with the pain of sexual desire. It had been so long and if she did this much longer, it would be difficult to ascend to the kitchen with his dignity.

"You've got to stop," he finally muttered, his fingers tightly encircling her wrist; dark eye looked up fearful. He smiled lightly, confessing, "If you keep doing that, my trousers will develop a very suspicious stain."

Tonks smiled, _so he liked it! _"Maybe later then?" She offered

He stroked, her cheek, "Maybe later."

Tonks squeezed their conjoined hand with pleasure. She was afraid to say anything about what had happened, because it seemed like whenever they spoke about their feelings or about the kiss, Remus flipped out. Maybe a little seduction was better than words.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They really encourage me to keep updating._


	8. Chapter 8

**Lover's Flu**

All these characters and their world belong to J.K.R.

**Chapter 8**

_The most important medicine is tender love and care. Mother Teresa _

After waking up Mundungus, the pair ascended the stairs to Number 12's kitchen where the Weasley's and their son Bill along with Sturgis Podmore and Kingsley Shacklebolt were sharing drinks and conversation regarding the recent arrest of Antonin Dolohov in the Ukraine. They easily welcomed Remus and Tonks into the conversation with only a few chuckles towards their unusual predicament.

"Is this your usual method for picking up younger women, Lupin; a drink and a viral handshake?" Kingsley asked. The group shared a round of laughter knowing that Shacklebolt's teasing was all in good fun.

By one in the morning, the small ensemble final broke apart with Podmore and Kingsley heading home, the Weasley's took up their usual room at Grimmald Place and Lupin and Nymphadora finally headed up stairs after casting the last of the evening protection spells.

"Are you ready for bed," Lupin asked, after flicking off the kitchen light.

"You're awfully direct," joked Tonks.

He sighed, tired for a long day on the town without his usual afternoon nap, "Come on," he took the lead up the stairs, "Old werewolves need their sleep."

The couple fell into a comfortable dance of night time toiletries; brushing teeth, washing faces, taking vitamins. They moved like lovers in a waltz, until Tonks hit the corner of her toe on a chair and fell nearly face first onto the floor. Luckily, Remus caught her in his arms before her nose became part of the throw rug.

"Whoa!" Lupin said, lunging for Tonks.

"Oh!" She steadied herself, in his arms. "And I've been so uncharacteristically steady these past two days!"

"Fortunate for you I have werewolf reflexes."

Tonks looked at Remus curiously, her voice becoming quietly serious, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep bringing up that you're a werewolf," Tonks stated plainly.

Remus tensed, "Well, I am."

Two heart beats.

"I know. But that's not why you say it." She added quietly.

Remus turned away from her, smoothing out the creases in his day clothes which were folded neatly over the back of a chair, eyes averted, "Then why do I say it."

"To put up a wall… To push people away."

Silence.

"I suppose it works on most people. But," her hand tightened around his bicep, he turned to look into her black eyes, "but I'm not most people."

He looked back down at the shirt which was in his hand.

Nymphadora's heart raced like wings of hummingbird as she approached what few topics that they hadn't been spoken of between them. "I'm not ashamed of you and I'm not afraid of you."

His voice low, "You should be afraid; very afraid."

"Remus, I respect the danger of the werewolf. I understand what they are, what they do, but you are…" She smiled slightly, "You are you; just a man with a few gray hairs and boring tea habit. What happens on those nights, that's not you, that's the demon." She brought her fingers to the side of his stubbled jaw. "You are a man. And you are no more responsible for the actions of the wolf than you are for the movement of the stars."

"That was very poetic," Remus answered dryly.

"I had top marks in literature," she added softly, lips whispering against his cheekbone.

Remus closed his eyes and watched his last retaining wall crumble as he swept her into his arms, "Oh Nymphadora." He murmured against her temple. "What strange fate brought you to me?"

Tonks warmed from head to toe as she passionately gripped Remus in her arms. "I would say the flu, but I've loved you for so much longer than that."

They held each other a long time, both silently thanking the Powers –That- Be for finding this new and unexpected love. Finally, they pulled apart, "You're tired." Tonks said, stroking her hand down the back of his neck.

"Dreadfully so, I'm afraid," Then turning to look out the dark window at the waxing moon, voice despondent, "It's getting close."

"I'll be here." She replied, leading him towards the bed.

Somehow he was able to believe; somewhere inside he began to trust. They snuggled underneath the duvet, warding off winter's chill and the cold drafts of Number 12.

Heads resting on pillow, arms intertwined, Remus smiled slightly, "It seems so strange not being able to kiss you at a time like this."

Tonks returned his smile. Then tugging up the sheet, she let it drift over his face. Leaning above, she kissed the sheet and he did the same. The act was mutually intimate and devout. Pulling it down beneath his chin, "How was that?"

"A bit like kissing a mummy; dry and linen-y."

She laughed, cheeks pink, matching her bright pink tank top, "How many mummies have you kissed?"

Lupin tensed his brows, "Counting you?"

"Remus Lupin!" Tonks expounded and began an ardent tickle campaign.

Lupin was quick to fight back and before long, Tonks was crying for mercy.

"Oh please stop!" More giggles, "Mercy, Remus! Mercy!"

Fortunately, Lupin relented with, "I'll let you go on three conditions."

"Name them!" She cried out, wrist locked tightly above her head.

"One. Once I let you go, I am hereby declared the tickle champion with all due honors and recognitions."

Tonks rolled her eyes, more laugher, "Yes fine!"

"Two. Tomorrow you finish what you started in the basement."

Devious grin, "Of course."

"Three, you let me tell you…" Breathing hastened, "You let me tell you that…I love you without breaking into tears."

"Oh Remus, yes!" He let go her hand and she quickly pulled him to her, resting his head against her chest. "That night, I was such a mess; far from the reason or the emotional stability that you needed."

"And I was a complete selfish fool for dumping my feelings on you at that time. I wasn't thinking about how I comfort you, just how I could make the horrible pain in my chest go away." It wasn't his usual character, and the confession was difficult. "Thank god you didn't take me up on the offer."

"I thought I'd really made a mess of things. You were so quiet for months afterwards. I felt like I had betrayed you."

"Merlin, no!" Lupin looked up into her sweet face, "My pride was piqued, but I soon realized, after I sobered up, that the days after Sirius's death were certainly not the appropriate time or place for me to tell you about my feelings. And as sad and as lonely as I felt this summer, I knew that having you in bed would only have been a fleeting comfort," his blue eyes looked deep into hers, "and you deserve to be so much more than that…Perhaps that's why I held you away; I was afraid of trusting myself around you."

Kissing her neck, "Nymphadora, I want more from you than just making love. I want to love."

"So do I, Remus. Oh god, so do I." Tonks answered quietly. Than ruffling her hand through Remus's hair, she whispered, "Blow out the candle, love."

He did so, and they held each other a long time in the darkness before they were both overcome with sleep andthe pleasure of dreaming in your lover's arms…

* * *

_Six months later_

"Oh my god!" Nymphadora plopped backwards onto the satin sheets and fluffy bedding. "That was so good. You are so good! I mean in the exceptional category, Remus." She said again, sharing a kiss with her lover.

"Thank you," Remus smirked.

"I guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones." Tonks smiled deviously and they kissed again, this time deeper.

"You taste like strawberries." Lupin sighed, running his hands through her bed tussled hair.

"Darling, I go so much better with champagne," she soothed, trying to sound sophisticated.

"I know," he reached for the bottle at the bedside, it was empty. "I've another bottle in the fridge." He pulled up from the bed and Tonks grabbed at his waist.

"Can't you just apparate it upstairs?"

"Nymphadora, there are children in the house. What will they think if they see a champagne bottle floating to our bedroom?"

Tilting her head, "Well, they're probably already thinking that were shagging silly because it's our half year anniversary; when they see the bottle, at least they'll know we're taking a break."

Lupin studied her heart shaped face, twinkling black eyes, "You're hopeless." Then rising from the bed, he began to put on a pair of flannel bottoms, t- shirt and bathrobe. "Sometimes I wonder why I've kept you around for six months."

A stuffed unicorn hit him in the chest, followed by a second to the head, a third to the groin. "Wotcher, Tonks! Those beasts have pointy horns, you know."

Tonks laughed, "I know another beast with a _pointy_ horn."

"A very witty tongue, Ms. Tonks." Smirked Lupin, and tossed the stuffed animals back onto the pink satin sheets which now adorned his bed. "I'm glad to know it has other uses."

"Just go get champagne, old man." Tonks teased.

Remus, who was at the door, turned, blue eyes twinkling, finger pointed like a school teacher, "You'll pay for that when I back."

"I hope so…and Remus, I love you." Nymphadora smiled.

Hand on the door knob, Lupin turned back one last time before leaving the love nest, "I love you, too Nymphadora."

Downstairs, raised voices came from the kitchen. Remus paused outside, door ajar.

"You're not stirring it right." A low, slinky male voice commented.

"Yes, I am," Replied an assured woman.

"It's counter clockwise twenty-four times."

"No it's clockwise twelve times, pause two minutes and twelve more stirs."

"Incorrect Emmaline." The dark male voice answered with certain authority. "Even a 4th year knows that--"

"Severus, my father was the potion master at Hogwarts for thirty years! I think I can stir a sleeping draft." Answered the well groomed, heady voice of Emmaline Vance.

Remus smiled, _Severus and Emmaline? What were they doing in the kitchen of Grimmald Place at two in the morning?_

"Give me the spoon." Snape said, voice stern

"No." She answered with indignity.

"We'll never sleep with that mess you're brewing. Hand it over!" His voice strict.

"Get your hands off of me!"

Remus leaned forward to see Emmaline slap, playfully at Snape's hands.

"Give it here, Vance."

"Let go of my hand!"

"Stop being a twit and let go of _my_ hand!" Severus replied, voice rising.

"You impotent little bat! I should curse your tongue to turn into a worm! You rotten-"

"You just try and I'll hex that green shawl of yours to eat your silly hat!"

"My hat is not silly!"

Remus decided he's had enough bickering and enough laughter of the unlikely pair. "Good evening Severus, Emmaline." Lupin greeted them as he entered the kitchen, "Looks like you two are stuck together."

Emmaline sneezed as Severus's face turned ashen with realization.

Lupin opened the fridge and took out a bottle chilled bottle, "Just a word to the wise. The virus affects the palms, the lips and the..." He looked low on Snape's body, "Well, I'm sure you get the idea," he implied.

The pair stared at one another, mouth agap.

Remus pushed the door open. "Don't worry it passes in forty eight hours." Then smiling pleasantly, he offered, "Goodnight."

And they all lived happily ever after…

THE END


End file.
